Fly Free
by Rae TB
Summary: So this is what it's like...to not have to fly alone...to fly free. Tyson Brooklyn friendship fic.


Once again...more fascination with the last episode! X-x...but this one doesn't have a pairing...it was meant to be TysonBrooklyn...

But I would have had to extend it to make that work, and I liked it the way it was. Anyway, there might be one or two tiny ignorable hints in it just to warn ya'. XD

* * *

Teal eyes scanned the surrounding area, the once blue sky now overtaken by a strong gray mist. Brooklyn's gaze no longer held the warmth and love it once had;now it was power hungry and enraged, the hostility in his gaze echoing the depths of his soul. Everything around him was in disarray...beautiful disarray. The youth's fiery orange hair fell in his face, darkness shrouding him as the evil aura that encased him slowly pushed in upon him further. His face was concealed by the pitch black blanket he had created, his black wings outstretched. To him, everyone else was inferior--a forgotten memory in the shadows of time. The young prodigy had forged a strong barrier between him and everyone else using only the hate and spite he felt. That was just the way he wanted it. 

No one could reach him up here. He could be as free as the birds he had once envied. Growing up, they had been his only friends. No one else had ever wanted a thing to do with him. They had pushed him away because of his "gift". They had taunted him because of his "gift". However, what he had been given was no "gift", it was a curse. That was all he had ever had though; this curse that would haunt him to his dying day. But now he didn't even have that, he had lost it as well. He was no longer undefeated;Kai had tarnished his perfect record. Brooklyn wasn't the perfect individual he had thought himself to be and thuseverything as he had known it, was a lie.

All his life he had been forced to live in solitude, and now that others were trying to reach out to him, he pushed them away. How terribly ironic. But they could all blame themselves for this. They had never showed him friendship, they had never cared. His words had always been drowned out, ignored. Nothing ever changed, and he doubted it ever would. Now that he had taken control, things were much better. In this world of his creation, Brooklyn would never have to hurt again; no one would.

"With ultimate power comes ultimate freedom...birds like me answer to no one...up here no one can interfere with me, I'm going to fly and be free...forever," Brooklyn smirked. He would no longer have to take orders, or be disturbed...he could fly free. "Darkness...is my shield...is my guard...my wall," the youth cackled. He was finally safe, protected from the evils of the world. The darkness would keep him secure like it always did. It would keep intruders away.

Alone.

All alone.

At least he would have been...if it hadn't been for _him_.

Him...

He had flown upward, like a beacon of light in the bleak world he had created. His blade had impacted with Brooklyn's causing him to flinch in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Boy, someone's having a bad mood day, huh Brooklyn?" Tyson asked as Brooklyn growled. Bad mood day? More like bad mood LIFE. Tyson would feel the same as he did if he knew what it was like to be alone. "Dude this isn't the real sky...it's not gloomy...it's big and blue, let's go fly together, and we'll go find it," Tyson offered with a smile, his hand outstretched.

Brooklyn froze.

Did Tyson want to be...

Friends?

No...

It was a deception just like it always was.

It had to be.

He had once loved the sky but he had grown to hate it at the same time. It reminded him of how empty and alone he was...but the blue background with the fluffy white clouds was beautiful. The real birds had flown against that sky their wings flapping in the brisk morning air...

Brooklyn was just an artificial bird, not real like they were...not pure like they were.

No...

It was all a lie.

Tyson was trying to confuse him.

The blue haired youth had to go away.

NOW.

"GO AWAY!" Brooklyn boomed in rage narrowing his eyes. A light hissing noise left his throat and he found himself gripping his head which was now sweltering with pain. It was trying to get out...the other him was trying to get out. It had always been there...inside of him. But in the past it had been pushed down...held at bay. Now it had risen to the surface, threatening to take control.

Brooklyn was tempted to hand his body over...

The red headed blader was tired...so very tired.

His other side would take care of things like it always did.

But his other side didn't cherish the things he did. He didn't appreciate things like flowers...and birds. He had nothing but pure hatred within him.

"Why should I?...Tell me? What's so great moping up here all by yourself, Brooklyn?" Tyson asked. The youth began to tremble...he could feel it again, his dark side, trying to break free. What was so great about it? What was so great about being alone? Nothing...but it was all he had ever known.

"Enough talk...you just wouldn't..." he choked sending his blade careening into Tyson's, watching as Dragoon flew backward along with him. Brooklyn's power was at its peak now. With almost no effort at all he had blasted Tyson away, the boy falling into an abyss of eternal darkness. "UNDERSTAND!" he screamed. Tyson was going away now...being devoured by the nothingness of his world, driven away by Brooklyn's power. Just like everyone else had been.

But the important thing was...Brooklyn was alone, once more.

A content sigh escaped his throat, the sound of jets approaching him. The ginger haired youth stiffened and made a fist, rage flowing through him. How dare they interrupt his solitude once more? The noisy flare of engines was interrupting his peace and driving him mad. A primal scream left his throat, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried sending his blade to take care of the planes which were becoming like a fly in his ear. The sight of his blade looping around the jet...taking it away from his sight was beautiful.

Away.

They were going away.

He would be alone again.

All alone...

"GO AWAY! Nobody understands how I feel...NOBODY!" Brooklyn cried out to the heavens. Back when he had wanted company, no one was there...and now...now they wouldn't leave him alone. A rock burst into pieces and there he was again...rising forth from the rubble like a phoenix. No, not a phoenix...a dragon.

Kai was the phoenix.

The abominable, hated phoenix.

"You're right, I don't. But you're not talking, so how will I find out? Through battle, that's how!" Tyson stated causing Brooklyn's eyes to widen. No one had ever admitted they didn't understand...they usually just pretended they did.

"GO EVOLUTION STORM!" Tyson cried a great cyclone rising. It added to the destruction and chaos of Brooklyn's already broken up world. But to Brooklyn, it was out of place. It didn't belong in the land of his creation.

Brooklyn quenched his eyes shut.

A glimpse of a small boy sitting on a swing appeared. The swing stayed immobile, the youth's head downcast, his hair looking like a dark flame against the background of the setting sun. Tears rolled down his face his small shoulders shaking with sobs.

It all made sense now.

"That's it, I get it now!" Tyson cried, Brooklyn's eyes snapping open.

Had he shown Tyson that?...had he revealed that scene from his past? Once again he had revealed vulnerability...he had to flee, he had to escape. The prodigy disappeared as quickly as possible, no one could find out the truth...no one could see within his soul.

"You can't escape from me that easily pal! I can help you Brooklyn...if you let me!" Tyson cried desperately, following after him. He had to save this angel that had lost its way...Right now; he was still caged up even if he didn't see it. Darkness and evil held him captive. Tyson had to release the prodigy so his bird could fly free once more. The light...the shining light in the pitch black abyss...he saw it. Tyson walked inside, entering with a calm smile on his face. He would reach through to the prodigy, one way or another.

"Hey there Brooklyn...I don't know what you thought the sport of beyblading was, but it's not always clean and straightforward. You have to work hard at it..." Tyson trailed. Working hard? What did he the prodigy know of working hard? He had never had to before. "...get dirty...sometimes you lose...emotions run high. You feel defeated, upset, insulted, but if you always give it your best, the bad feelings vanish. So even when you don't win, you'll always have a laugh," Tyson stated like the naïve fool Brooklyn thought him as. There was nothing but winning to him. That was the only thing he had ever had, and it had been taken. Brooklyn pressed his lips together in agitation, and once again, memories resurfaced.

"Hey there kid, can I ask you why you're sitting there all by yourself like that? Come, join me in a match...we'll beybattle until we drop, what do you say?" a young blue haired boy with rosy cheeks questioned to another small boy. The other child was seated on a swing, staying stationary, the saline on his cheeks shining in the low light of what was left of the setting sun.

"You say that now...but in the end, everyone ditches me because I always win, and no one wants to play with me anymore," the prodigy sniffed out.

"Really?" the other boy asked in amazement and concern.

Brooklyn growled looking up, his dark gaze set on Tyson when he was brought back to the present, "It's always been the same for me...so you can just drop the whole sympathy bit," Brooklyn snapped as Tyson's eyes rested on the ground, a reflection of Brooklyn staring back at him. Everything appeared the same – red hair, teal eyes...but the wings...The wings of the boy before him had snowy white, pure wings that showed him to have good intentions. The boy in the reflection had pitch black wings that reflected dark desires. The two were different sides of the same coin, different personas. The Brooklyn before him was the yang – a representation of innocence, and the reflection showed the yin that lay beneath the surface, waiting to resurface.

"Brooklyn, come on man... listen to yourself!" Tyson pleaded.

"I'm through listening Tyson no one ever listens to me because they always lose to me..." he laughed as he stood up, a rather insane glint in his eye. "It's true you're only trying to distract me because you don't want to lose either," Brooklyn cackled. He saw through the charade now, the lies. Tyson was like all the rest. It would always remain the same. "Unfortunately for you, I never let my guard down."

"Fine then, I'm only trying to help you dude but if you can't listen to reason I'll spell things out in a language even you can understand...the language of beybattle!" Tyson cried passionately pouring all of his emotions into an attack, preparing for their showdown.

"Be gone I say...be gone forever. King of darkness!" his opponent cried.

Yes...

Gone...

Tyson had to be gone...

so he could fly free once more.

"I can't lose this battle...there's too much at stake...Brooklyn!" Tyson cried hitting Brooklyn straight on.

"Be gone FOREVER! What...what's this?" The redhead gasped in horror as he watched water stream out from Tyson's blade.

"Maxie?" Tyson gasped as a turtle appeared.

No...

No one could get in his way. He was a genius, a prodigy. This shouldn't be happening to him...not again.

But now the water was freezing over, a wolf appearing as Brooklyn's blade became incased in ice. Glittering, rock hard, freezing, frigid ice...How fitting...ice surrounding his blade just like it surrounded his heart. The youth scowled as Tyson's blade broke his free from its frosty prison. If Tyson thought it would be that easy with the owner of the blade, he was wrong.

"Tala!" Tyson gasped. "Heh heh...sorry Brooklyn...but I'm not going anywhere."

No...

He had to leave.

How could Brooklyn fly free if he didn't?

"I never give up on anything. That's why I have so many friends on my side!" Tyson smiled.

Friends...

What a joke.

"I-I can see them...friends, teammates, former competitors...they're all backing him up...Tyson's not kidding...he's never alone in his battles," Brooklyn choked. How great it must have been to be Tyson...to never be alone.

"Tyson, don't hold back, use everything you got!" a voice cried out.

It was the phoenix again. The annoying incessant phoenix. Kai didn't belong in this world. This was Brooklyn's world, where nothing disturbed him. Kai was a disturbance that had to be dealt with, that had to be destroyed.

"I will...GO DRAGOON!" Tyson called with a mighty roar. "My friends are all with me...Max, Ray, Daichi, Kai, our beyblading spirit burning intensely, that's what blading is all about!" the blue haired youth cried out as their power combined. Brooklyn watched on in dismay, his face drained.

"ZEUS!" he cried back in retaliation.

Once more it was just him and Zeus.

Nobody else...

They didn't need anybody else.

So what if Tyson had friends...he didn't need them.

He was a bird, a bird that could fly free...alone.

Brooklyn grinned at that thought, ready to end this but then... there was light...a blinding scorching light. It exploded and flooded his dark world. A shrill scream resonated as Brooklyn felt himself being ripped in two. The evil was leaving him...he could feel it, draining away. The prodigy blinked when he opened his eyes to find that he was sitting on the cold, barren ground.

"Now the real battle begins Brooklyn!" the excited dragon across from him chirped as Brooklyn glanced up.

"Huh...?..." Brooklyn blinked brushing himself off. Tyson looked so happy...so...at peace...He could feel it returning to him as well, a smile spreading across his face. "Heh heh... you've got it!"

"That's the attitude I wanna see!" Tyson smiled.

"Brooklyn!" Ming Ming squealed.

"Way to go Brooklyn!" the prodigy heard from the crowd. Wait...way to go...Brooklyn? Who had said that?...Crusher?

"You're making us all proud!"

Brooklyn blinked in confusion, they were cheering...for him? After all he had done? They still...believed in him?

There was no way he could let them down now.

"Ohh yeah!" Mystel smirked as Brooklyn chuckled lightly. That was so typical of the blond...

"Brooklyn...keep going...Tyson...you too!" Garland cheered as the redhead smiled. So this is what it felt like...to have friends...to not have to fly alone anymore. To be able to fly free...It felt glorious, like a burst of wind underneath his wings. They had disappeared in body...but in spirit they were still there, covered in snowy white feathers.

"I'm not backing off Brooklyn!" Tyson cried their blades clinking together.

"No...and neither am I!" Brooklyn laughed as their blades made one final collision, both flying into the air. Tyson's hat drifted downward, and with it...a snowy white feather of a dove. The bird, like Brooklyn, was able to fly free in the open skies, but this time he would do it with friends beside him.

FIN


End file.
